herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ilana
Ilana is one of the main protagonists of the Cartoon Network show, Sym-Bionic Titan. She is the daughter of The King and sole heir to the throne of her home planet, Galaluna. She has always been a symbol of hope and happiness for the citizen of Galaluna—which made her the primary target for the evil forces on Earth. Ilana is very determined to make the best of her new life and to discover all she can about her adopted home. History Shadows of Youth Ilana is the only child of the King and thus is the sole heir to the Galalunian throne. Given this, her entire life has been spent preparing her to become the ruler of the planet. Despite the seemingly immense stress of such a responsibility, Ilana grew up in a happy environment, which resulted in her happy and bubbly personality. She was present at Edward's funeral, Lance's father and one of her father's childhood friends, and it was here she first saw Lance. Though she wasn't aware of the dramatic role he would play in her life, she was incredibly worried for the boy who had nowhere to go. Escape From Galaluna At one point, General Modula led an attack on Galaluna with his Mutraddi forces and her father entrusted Lance to take her away to safety. She was unaware of who the attacker was, but she knew that her planet's forces were losing against him. She desperately tried to convince her father to journey with her, but it was futile. Personality Ilana's personality is outspoken and earnest, and it made her a hero to her people. Above all, her personality gives her people hope. She believes in following the rules in order to show her potential in leadership. However, these attributes have placed her on the low rung of the social ladder of earth high school, as her ambitious mindset is considered abnormal to her classmates. Additionally her manner of speech is very high class and somewhat naive, which confuses many around her. Because she is used to being beloved and "getting whatever she wants", she shows jealousy toward people more popular than her, like Lance. Ilana has a very caring nature as she feels content whenever she sees other people happy. While on the battlefield, Ilana is described as righteous and tenacious and won’t give up until a wrong is made right. However, this often clashes with Lance as she is not a soldier and not used to battle like he is. Her ideas, which usually involve defense over offense, often contrast with Lance's tactical offensive plans thus causing friction between the two. These usually are the root of the duo's arguments. As seen in the episode, it also shows that Ilana loves sports. Being on the school soccer team, she tends to play very impressive. Being able to dribble the ball perfectly fine and can even catch the ball between her feet and jump over her opponents to avoid them. Powers and Abilities Corus When in trouble, Ilana can activate the Corus Armor System, an exoskeleton that gives various skills of manipulating energy, such as lasers, repulsor beams, and electrostatic shields. It is shown that Ilana fights only fairly well while in this armor. Since only being able to shoot lasers and other plasma like attributes, she can have her limits to what she can fight. The Sym-Bionic Titan When the situation demands it, Ilana can combine her powers with those of Lance and Octus to create a more powerful fighting machine, The Sym-Bionic Titan. She is the 'heart' of the Sym-Bionic Titan. Combat and Skills As seen, Ilana is known to have some sense of fighting skills. In episode The Fortress of Deception, she is seen running towards a G3 solider, kneeing him in the stomach, and elbowing him straight into his back; causing him to slam to the ground. Other than some fighting skills, she appears to have a great skill in athletics. Being able to do flips and tumbles throughout the air. This also have some connection to her cheer leading tryouts, being an amazing gymnast. It's also evident that Ilana is clearly very agile since she enjoys playing soccer. Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Good Category:Amazons Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Inconclusive Category:Teenagers Category:Princess Warriors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Selfless Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Protectors